


Oneshots/Stories I Want to Read That I'm Not Talented or Motivated Enough to Write Myself

by Erin_Means_Ireland



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Means_Ireland/pseuds/Erin_Means_Ireland
Summary: Basically an idea dump for fic ideas that I want to read, but I can't make myself write (and even if I did they'd be trash).Chapters are going to be really short and pretty vague.Mostly Danganronpa, but maybe I'll add some other fandoms later.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 11





	1. Mastermind Togami (Naegami)

Junko was actually killed by Monokuma, and was not the mastermind. 

Instead, it was Byakuya.

Makoto, of course, tries to convince him to leave despair, and join the rest of the survivors.

Does he choose despair? Does he choose Makoto? That's up to whoever writes it!

I read a fic like this once called "[Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771675)" by [RockinT765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/profile) and really liked it, so of course I want more. Full credits to them.


	2. Izuru's Hair

I just really want someone to braid Izuru's hair, okay?

Tell me about how hard it is, how the segments of hair tangle up and need to be brushed out. Tell me about how that one lock of hair always falls in his face. Tell me about how thick the braid ends up being, tell me about what he and the person doing his hair talk about.

Tell me about other hairstyles--tell me about his haircut, or his ponytail!

I just want some soft Izuru, please.


End file.
